


Bat Family One-Shots

by Sietra2907



Series: My One-Shots [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/pseuds/Sietra2907
Summary: Welcome.... Here are some oneshots on the most amazing family ever!!Requests are open.
Series: My One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726276
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Before we begin, I am not stealing this work from BlackCat2907 from Wattpad. We are THE SAME PERSON. 
> 
> Hello and Welcome to my Bat Family One-Shots book. I am happy to say requests are open for now. 
> 
> The fandoms this book contains are: (however, it will be mainly about the Bat Family)  
> •Bat Family  
> •Bat Clan  
> •DC  
> •Justice League  
> •Young Justice  
> •Injustice 2
> 
> Things I Will Not Write:  
> •Smut  
> •Gay/Lesbian Couples*  
> •Major Swearing  
> •A/B/O (Omegaverse)
> 
> * I support the community, but I'm just uncomfortable writing it. I do support them

At the Wayne Manor, all four bat boys were playing a video game on the X-box. Did I say all four? Damian was watching his brothers play. He didn't understand why his brother were playing on the console and laughing, having fun. 

"Dang it, Tim! I hate you." Jason threw his remote at Tim as Tim killed him. 

"One down, one to go." Tim said locking his gaze on the screen. 

Dick smirked. "Not so fast little bro." Dick used his special attack and killed Tim.   
Tim was speechless while Jason laughed his head off. "No! What? When? How?" 

Tim and Jason growles at their brother's smirk and handed him fifteen dollars each. "What are you doing?" 

They turned around to see Damian looking at them. "Playing a video game." Dick explained. 

"A video game?" The word was foreign to the young child. "What is a video game? Why were you laughing? Were you having fun?" Fun was another foreign word to Damian. 

His brothers were speechless. They looked at him as if he was an alien. "Have you ever had fun?" Jason asked Damian. 

"Unless you call training and severely injuring someone fun... n-no." Damian looked scared when his brothers turned away. 

"This is bad." Tim stated. "What are we going to do?" 

"Help him have fun. But where?" Jason was thinking. 

Dick smirked. "I have an idea. A carnival just opened in Gotham. We could go there." 

Jason and Tim agreed and they all turned around to see Damian looking at them. "What?" 

"We are all going to have some fun." 

"I'd rather not." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

Glad we are all on the same page." Dick smirked while Tim and Jason struggled not to laugh failing miserably. 

"You tricked me!" 

(*****)

Damian looked around, pouting. He did not want to be here. Tim ran up to them. "Drake." 

"Demon. Two words.... Ice-" 

"Cream!" Dick and Jason said in unison. Jason grabbed Damian by the collar and Dick grabbed Tim. They ran to the ice cream booth.

"I'll take a Cookie dough." Jason said. "My brothers would like a mint chocolate chip, Cotton Candy, and.." He looked at Damian. 

"Umm.... a twist?" He told or more like asked Jason. 

The man gave the boys their orders. Damian hesitantly licked it. Flavir exploded in his mouth. He glared at his brothers. "HOW DARE YOU!!" 

Tim shoke in fear and hid behind Jason. Dick never saw his brother so mad. "How could you not tell me about ice cream earlier!" 

The brothers sighed in relief. The rest of the day they has fun and competition. Jason and Damian were ties for the most games won. "Demon spawn as a tie breaker, I challenge you to a dance battle." (pop quiz: what movie did Damian dance off against beast boy) 

"You are going down." Little did Jason know Damian had beaten Beast Boy in a dance battle. Damian stepped up. "Accepted.. but, I get to choose the song." 

"Fine." Jason sighed. 

"Turn on never growing up." 

"Huh? never heard of it." 

"WHAT!?! Well then I have the advantage, Todd." The song started. (media) Jason and Damian started to dance. 

"This is catchy." Dick and Tim were shocked at Damian's moves. Jason wad also shocked. Jason had to admit he liked the song. 

Some of the audience started to dance along. Dick and Tim included. It ended up with Damian winning. "Where did you?" 

"Fast learner. Pay up Todd." Jason sighed and handed his baby brother fifty dollars. 

That night Damian told his brothers, "Today's fun was.... acceptable. Good night."


	2. Crossover Part 1

Right now the bat family was fighting the Joker. Jason insisted so he could get revenge for the you know umm.... you get it right? Good. 

"Mwhahaha Batman say bye bye to your birdies.." Joker cackles. He shot a laszer at the bat boys. They screamed in agony and faded. 

Bruce was clouded by anger. He punched the Joker continuously until he was unconscious. 

With the bat boys.....

First Jason landed on top of a building, then Dick landed on top of him, Tim on top of Dick and Damian landed perfectly on top, on his feet and not a face plant. "Hahaha!! You can't even land on your feet when you ten year old brother can." 

"Shut up, Demon Spawn." Jason muttered. 

"Uh guys... I don't think we are in Gotham anymore." Tim said. This got his brothers attention. They were on a roof and they saw a completely different city. 

"Heads up." Jason yelled. He went to grab his guns then he remembered Bruce took them. He saw an iron man flying towards them and a star spangled man close behind. "Incoming!" 

Dick got out his ecrisma sticks, Tim got out his staff, and Damian got his katanna ready. Jason got into a fighting stance. 

"Who are you?" Captain America asked. 

"I was about ask the same." Dick shot back. "Where even are we?" 

"We are the Avengers and we are taking you in." Jason growled. 

Damian looked at Tim, then to Jason, and the Dick. He whispered, "We should go. Find out how to get back to Gotham. When we get there, Dick hack into the security cams, Tim hack motion sensors, I will hack the database with Jason."

(******)

Once the boys got to the head quarters then all scattered. Steve and Tony growled. "We have to find them." They both ran to the elevators.

"New plan. Jason hack the elevators." Damian said through his comm. 

Steve and Tony heard a voice in the speakers on the elevator. "Next stop, right here." The elevator stopped.

Steve commed everyone, "We have four intruders. Find them." 

Soon they heard a scream from the comm. "I'm down!" Tim yelled. Static. This worried the brothers. Soon they were all caught and handcuffed. 

"Who are you?" Steve asked the boys. 

"Drake you insufferable fool! Because of you we got caught!" Damian hissed at Tim. 

"Shut up, Demon." 

Jason stifled a laugh. Earning a glate from Damian. "On second thought, There will be two bodies when I get out of these cuffs, Todd."

Dick stepped in. "Alright Calm down!" 

"Shut up, Dick!" Jason,Tim, and Damian yelled. 

One thought went theough the Avengers heads. Who names their sons Dick, Todd, Drake, and Demon? 

"Alright all of you shut up!" Natasha yelled. 

Damiam suddenly jerked gus head. His katana was gone. The katanna his grandfather gave him was missing. He suddenly started to shake. He eyes burned with rage. "I'll get you, Drake and Todd! Who took it?" 

His brother shook they knew if someone got between him and his 'baby' they would pay. "It wasn't me!" Jason and Tim yelled in fear for their lives. 

"Shut up!" Natasha yelled again. "Who are you? And who names their sons, Dick, Todd, Drake, and Demon!?" 

The boys burst out laughing. "Those are nicknames." They managed out between laughs. "I am Richard Grayson, I like being called Dick Grayson. This is Jason Todd. Tim Drake and..." 

"Damian Wayne. The blood son. These adopted, insufferable, unavoidable, irritations are my adopted brothers." 

"Hey!" 

"Also, if you wanted to keep me locked down don't keep the key on hand." 

"Crap." Clint muttered. 

Damian used his signature smirk and jumoed up free of handcuffs. His brothers joined him, also free of handcuffs. Damian ran over to hus baby. He hugged it and whispered, "I love you. I will never let you go."

The brothers sighed and looked at the Avengers who were very confused.


	3. Team

Damian growled. "But Father!" 

"But nothing, you and Jason need to learn to work on a team. You will be joining Young Justice until further notice." 

"What!?!" Both bat boys yelled. 

At the mountian (i knkw it blew up but hey believe)   
Nightwing was informing the team on their arrival. "We have two new memebers joining us. One is 10 the other 16. They are training by Batman, so no superpowers. Also, try not to make the ten year old mad....." Dick shuddered at the thought of Damian having the team tied up. 

"No mission. This is not crash..." Impulse said. 

"I still don't think Batman should let them on the Team." Batgirl ranted. She was ticked she will have to deal with all four bat boys. Not a good mix.   
The others were very confused.

TS. brought to you by 

Jason and Damian holding a dog.

"Robin B27, Red Hood B28" The computer called out. 

"Shut up Demon!" 

"Never! I am the best Robin! Admit it!" Damian yelled. 

"You wish, Demon Spawn." 

Damian growled and tackled Jason. "ADMIT IT!" 

"Never.... Oh crap." Jason realized what Damian was gonna do. "Help me! D- Nightwing! Someone!" 

Damian smirked and tied him up. Be started to tickle Jason all over. Jason laughed so hard. "Admit it and I will stop."

"Okay.... you....are....the.....best...,.robin..." Jason got out between laughs. 

Dick, Tim, and Babs were shocked. Jason never laughed when they tickled him. The Team now understood. Never make the ten year old mad.

"Robin... please untie him." Nightwing said to Robin.

"Fine." Damian pulled put his katanna. He slasbed the rope and put his katanna away. Nobody touches his katanna and gets away with it.

Jason jumped up and glared at Damian. "Now that that's all settled guys this is Robin and Red Hood." 

Robin and Jason looked and Tim and smkrked at each other. Tim was scared. He hid behind Dick. Babs rolled her eyes. 

"Welcome, I am Aqua-" 

"Lad an atlantian, and leader of the Team. I know all of you. I hacked the file and read them. I get. bored." Damian cut off Aqualad. Damian turned his eyes towards Tim. "Red Robin, I believe you have something of mine." Tim paled. 

"W-what? I have n-nothing." Tim bolted with Damian's katanna. Damian growled and chased Tim. Soon screams were heard. and Tim was never beqrd from again.

JK

Time was soon found hanging from the ceiling tied up. 

Dick sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Timeskip to end of day

" Bruce! I beg of you!! Please reconsider!! Damian and Jason in ONE FREAKIN DAY had tied up me and Tim, pranked everybody, almost kill each other, shall I go on?" 

Bruce rubbed his temples. "I made a mistake." 

"Yes you did!" 

"I will never put Damian or Jason on the Team again..."


	4. CATastrophe

Alfred was walking down to the bat cave and saw the bat family drinking some sort of mixture. 

"Let me have some!" Damian shouted. Once they all drank some Damian felt dizzy. Soon everything was a lot taller. 

"What happened?" Dick asked. He was so small. He looked at Jason,Tim, Damian, and Bruce. They we all cats! 

"WE ARE WHAT!?!" Damian yowled. Poor Damian started to panick. 

Alfred had called Babs and told her. 

(*****)

"AWWWWW!!! how cute!!" 

Damian and Jason yelled, "I'm not cute!" 

"Alred can you get Tim and Jason? I can get Dick and this cutie called Damian." Babs said. She picked up Dick. 

Dick purred and soon found himself in a huge cat carrier. 'Great... I trusted you, Babs, and this is how you repay me... a cage!' He thought. Alred put Tim and Jason in. "I hate this!" Jason and Tim hissed. 

"No! I won't go! You can't make me! I will be free!" Damian screeched. He squirmed in Babs hands. Soon he himself found himself in the cage. He was still screeching, "Let me out! I will not be caged! Let me out, imbecile!" Damian clawed at the cage. "I demand you let me out!" Bruce sat at the back.

"Shut up, Demon!" Tim, Jason, and Dick yowled at Damian. 

Babs sighed. "You guys only get louder as cats.... but you are all so cute!!!" The bat boys inwardly groaned. 

"Batman 02"

"Nightwing B01" 

"Red Robin B12" 

"Batgirl B18" 

"Guest" 

"Guest" 

Kid Flash zoomed up to Babs. "Where are they?" 

Batgirl set them down. "In here."

"They are... Cats?" Wally asked. 

Megan, Conner, Artemis, Aqualad, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, and Beast Boy came after Wally. "Do we have a--" 

They were cut off from a yowl from you know who. "Let me out!" 

"Shut up!" 

Batgirl sighed. "That is Robin. He was meowing the whole time. Which was only five minutes." 

"Meowing?" Aqualad questions. 

"So Agent A went to the batcave and found Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Robin as cats. I brought them." She pointed to the carrier. 

"Awww! Robin is so cute!" All the girl cooed. 

"I am not cute!! When I get bigger I swear-" Dick put his tail on Damian's mouth. "Shut up, Lil'D." he growled. 

Batgirl sighed. "I guess I should let them out." She unlatched the cage door and Damian shot out and yowled, "Freedom!" 

Jason and Tim chased him screeching, "Now revenge for putting up with your yelling!"

Dick and Bruce came out calm. 

"Batgirl call Superman. We need to fix this problem." Kaldur ordered. 

(******)

The day of the Team was torture. Damian, Jason, and Tim always fought while Dick tried to break it up. Bruce tried his best not to screech at them. The Team was exhausted. They had chased Damian around everywhere making sure he didn't break anything.

Finally the got the bat boys to sleep together on the couch. Bruce had been taken back to the Manor by Batgirl. 

(******)

Bat boys being picked up.

The next morning Babs went out to the couch and saw the boys as humans... sleeping and snuggling together. Jason has his arms protecting Damian. Tim was snuggling with Dick. Damian had his head in Jason's chest. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. "Blackmail." She whispered.


	5. Girl's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it is cringy and characters are OOC. I wrote this two years ago and will be editing it later.

Barbara Gordon sat on the couch at the mountain. She was currently with Cassie, Megan, Cass, Stephanie, Zatanna. She had called them and told them to meet her there.

"Batgirl! We are here. What was so important that you needed us here?" Cass asked.   
"Girl's Night Out!" Batgirl told them. 

"Yay!"

"Sweet!" 

"Finally!" 

"What is a Girl's Night Out?" Megan askes them. The girls looked at her in shock. 

"A Girl's Night Out is when girls come together and spend the night having fun and staying up really late. It is sooo fun!" Stephanie squealed. 

"So makeover or Truth or Dare?" Zatanna asked. 

"Truth or Dare!" Everyone but Megan yelled. Before Megan could ask what it was Cassandra replied, "Truth or Dare is when you ask a person Truth or Dare. They pick one and you make them do something id they choose dare but if they choose truth then they must answer that question truthfully." 

"Oh... I get it." 

All of the girls sat in a circle. They all decided Batgirl would go first. "Cass Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare.." Cass replied. 

"I dare you to let Stephanie do a makeover on you." Batgirl smirked. 

Cass groaned and Steph squealed in delight. A few minutes later Cass and Steph reappeared and Cass was all pink and purple. She groaned but turned to Steph. "Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to not touch makeup for the next week." Steph looked like she was gonna cry. "F-f-fine." She groaned and Cass smirked. 

"Truth or Dare?" Steph asked Zatanna. 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to paint ALL of the boys rooms hot pink, WITHOUT magic." Zatanna sighed and left with the paint. She spray painted the boys rooms and came back. 

"Truth or Dare, Megan." 

"Ummm Truth?" The martian stuttered. After seeing hiw brutal the dares were she was a bit scared. 

"Is it true you and Superboy are dating again?" Zatanna asked the blushing girl.

"Y-yes." 

"Ooooh." The girls squealed. Megan was now furiously blushing.

"Truth or Dare, Batgirl." The poor martian asked Batgirl. 

"I am going the safe route. Truth." Batgirl had enough dares when she played with the bat boys. 

"Is it true you and Nightwing are dating?" 

"Maybe...." Batgirl blushed under her mask but they all knew her answer. 

"Awww." The girls squealed. 

Cass stood up and said, "Why don't we have a dance battle? Two teams. They pick the beat dancer and then the dancers battle it off?" 

"Or we could just pick a song and dance." Batgirl suggested.

"Dance Battle." The girls chanted. They spilt into two groups. 

(A/N Media is dance battle, Red and black is Cass, Blue is Batgirl) 

Batgirl and Cass were chosen. Stephanie chose the song. "The song you will be dancing to is Confident. The song is perfect for both of you. Begin!"

Cass was up first. She danced to the first verse and then Batgirl danced to the second. (media.) Soon instead of dancing against each other they started dancing with each other. When the song ended, they girls were shocked. "Wow.... you guys are good." 

They all stayed up late and played more games. Soon they all had to leave. But before they did. They all said, "Best Girl's Night Out yet."


	6. Crossover Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dies of cringe*

Damian placed his katana around his waist. 

His brothers on the other hand were trying to explain what happened. Steve spoke up, "So what you are trying to say is-" 

"We came from a different universe. A villian named Joker made a ray to transport us here, a.x worst of all I AM STUCK HERE WITH INSUFFERABLE, UNAVOIDABLE, IRRITATIONS CALLED MY BROTHERS!!" Damian cut Steve off. Earning three glares from his brothers. "tt"

"Okay.... so now we got that wrapped up. How are we going to send you back to where you belong?" Natasha asked. 

"Tony, Bruce, go to the lab and start working. Clint, Nat, Thor, and I will keep an eye on the boys." Steve addressed the Avengers. "DO NOT NOTIFY FURY!!!!" 

"Fury?" Jason asked. 

"No one you need to meet." Nat replied. 

Damian sat down. Suddenly, Jason poked him. "Todd! YOU ARE DEAD!!!" He lunged at him and grabbed some rope which appeared out of nowwhere. "Thanks author." You are welcome... STOP BREAKING FOURTH WALL!!

Fine. Damian soon had Jason tied up.... hanging from the ceiling fan. Damian smirked and turned it on. "Dick! Help.....me......please.....I..,..need......the......help...." Jason screamed as he went flying around in a circle. Natasha threw a dagger which sliced through the rope. "Thanks. Now Demon." He spun around to look at Damian. 

Time Skip

Tony and Bruce ran from the lab. "We did it!! We found a way to take them back! All we need to do is push this button on the ray and it will send them back." Tony explained to the team. 

"Let's do it." The bat boys said in unison. Tony aimed and fired at them. "BYE!" They all called. "And good riddance." Natasha muttered.

The same happened. Jason face planted and Dick and Tim face planted on him. Damian landedon his feet. "tt. Still the same result." 

"Shut Up Demon!" The three brother yelled at Damian. Damian just shrugged. "Home sweet home." They were still at the docks were they fought Joker. Soon the League had appeared. Bruce went up to them. "I thought you died. What happened? Where did you go? Were you hurt?" Bruce went full on DaddyBats. "Tell me everything!"

A/N 

Sorry it was short.... It is late and I need my sleep. How you enjoyed this short story!! 

Bye~

Sietra2907


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: *reads* O_O' this is so cringy!!!

Dick was in the Bat Cave training. Bruce had told him to help Tim and Damian learn some new fighting techniques. He had just finished showing them the moves. He went to go sit down and observe. "No no no! Lift your leg higher, Tim! Faster with your punch Lil D!" 

By the time Tim and Damian has gotten the hang of it, Dick had already called Barbara, cleaned up the Bat Cave and had a salad. "Ready for the next technique?" 

Tim and Damian groaned. Dick sighed. "I know. Training is so boring I could just d-" Before he said die Jason walked in. He stared at Dick. Dick paused and quickly said, "Sleep. I could just sleep." 

Jason inhaled. "Jason-" He kept inhaling. "C'mon Jason, you know I didn't mean-" Before he could finish Jason screamed. 

"I DIED ONCE. DID YOU KNOW THAT !!" His voice softened. "Rude. So insensitive." With that Jason walked out.

"Jason!" Dick sighed. He turned around and saw Tim and Damian stifling laughs. "DON'T you dare laugh! Now chop chop! We need to keep training!" 

Both boys groaned but reluctantly got back up on the training pad and got in fighting stances. "Begin!" Both boys ran at each other. Tim tried to round house kick Damian but he caught Tim's foot and threw him to the side. Damian jumped over Tim and tried to punch Tim. Tim blocked his punches. For the next hour they did this. 

The next day, Dick went up to Jason. "Hey, I'm sorry. I forgot and I saw insensitive. Please forgive me. Wait- are you recording this?! You are! I will get you!" Dick lunged at Jason and reach for his phone. He punch Dick in the nose while Dick kicked him in the gut. Tim and Damian sat on the couch eating popcorn while watching their brothers fight. Dick won and got his phone. "YOU SENT IT TO BABS!!" Dick screamed. He fell down muttering.

Jason got up and told the youngest brothers, "Life Lesson: That is how to make training fun."


	8. Gone, Demon, Gone

Damian sat on Dick's bed. He and Dick were wrestling each other. Damian was slowly losing. 

Jason was sitting on his bed when he heard a yell from Dick's room. "GET OUT!!" He didn't really pay any attention to the rest. He just put in some ear plugs. Little did he know it was much worse than he had anticipated. 

Damian ran off out of his brother's room and into his own. He didn't mean to break Dick's picture of his parents. Damian felt really really bad. He grabbed a duffle bag and put some clothes and his essentials, like his phone, food, and money. He jumped out his window and left Wayne Manor.

While Damian wandered the streets of Gotham, Dick was in his room. He sighed. "I should go apologize to him." Dick got up and went to his brother's room. "Dami?" He knocked on the door. "Are you there?" No one replied. He knew something was wrong. Damian would have told him to go away or insulted him by now. He opened the door and found the window open. He ran out and burst into Jason's room. "Jason!" 

Jason must have jumped at least four feet. His mug of hot chocolate almost spilled. "Crap! Don't do that, Dick! You almost gave me a heart attack!! That is not good forbmy stress levels.... AND I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Jason told his brother. 

"Damian is gone!" Dick frantically told Jason what happened. 

"Serves you right." Jason said after hearing the story. 

"We need to find him! DON'T TELL BRUCE!!" 

"Don't tell me what?" Bruce asked from the door. 

"N-nothing." Dick was a horrible liar. "Jason spilled hot chocolate on.... his bed.!" 

"What happened?" Bruce asked annoyed. 

"I yelled and Damian and now he is gone." Dick replied sadly. 

"What did he do?" Bruce asked his son. 

".........I rather not say........" Dick knew he would cry and if you cried in front of Jason....he would make it haunt you for the rest of your life. "But we need to find him!" 

With Damian 

Damian sat with Tim. (DUNDUNDAAA) Tim had taken him to the Mountain. "Soooo what made you leave?" 

"I may have ummm...... messedaroundinhisroomandmayhaverippedhispictureofhisparents!" Damian said very very quickly. Almost putting Wally's speed talk to shame. 

"Slow down. You are almost worse than Wally. Now say it again and this time SLOWLY." Tim told his younger brother. 

"Fine. I was messing around with Dick in his room. We were having fun until I accidentally ripped his picture of his parents....." Damian had tears leaking from his eyes. "I really didn't mean it... Dick yelled at me to g-get out before I-i could s-say sor-sorry." Damain choked out crying. Tim got into big brother mode and pulled Damian into a hug. 

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm sure he wants to apologize. But for now.... wanna prank the team?" Tim watched Damian smirk. Tim looked at Damian and said, "Let's get started." 

With Dick 

Dick was now searching Gotham as Nightwing. He still found no trace of Damian. He was about to give up when he saw Damian's jacket on the ground near the phone booth. 'Probably took a rest and left his jacket behind. I will check the mountain last. He probably didn't go there.' Dick thought. He continued his search. 

Back to Damian and Tim

Damian and Tim waited around the corner and saw Wally speed around the corner. They fell down laughing when Wally slipped on the vegetable oil and slid into the wall. His foot got caught in the rope and he was soon dangling. "Grrr Red Robin!"

That Night

Dick went to the mountain and found Tim and Damian asleep on the couch. He groaned. If only he checked there first. He walked around and found wally hanging from the ceiling, Artemis covered in foam from one of her arrows exploding on her, Connor soaking wet, and Megan with neon orange hair. "When they wake up..... THEY ARE DEAD!" But when they got back in the living room they couldn't help but smile. Tbe sight of the two birds sleeping together was to cute not to smile. They usually tried to kill each other now.... they were sleeping together. (not that way pervs) Dick kissed them on the head and slept on the floor next to them while the rest left for their homes. 

Thank you guys so much for the reads. 81 flippin reads!! That is amazing!! I just published this book three days ago!! I hope you like this book. I will be updating as soon as I can. I will try to update at least once a week but it will depend on my parents. Anyway, 

Stay whelmed, feel the aster, while crashing the mode.

~ Sietra2907


	9. Homework is Evil!!!!

Damian groaned as he was assigned two pages of math homework. He already had history and science homework. He hated school. He hates it more that he hates Tim. That is saying something. 

During study hall, he had finished history and science, math on the other hand was a nightmare. He was so confused. Nothing made any sense! He just slammed his head on the desk making the teacher glare at him. "Need any help?" Damian turned to see a girl with brown hair and amber eyes. 

"I guess." She smiled. "I'm Jess, by the way." She helped him and he was halfway done when school was over. He was confused again since it was something new. 

AT THE MANOR

"Hey, Demon." Tim sneered. 

"Drake." He muttered. He sat on the couch and got out his math book. "I hate this." 

"Math?" Tim gasped. "MATH IS THE BEST!!!" (no it is not. my friend said math is Mental Abuse To Humans... Math) 

Damian grumbled. "Can you help me?"

"Sure- wait what?! DID YOU JUST ASK ME FOR HELP!!!???" He yelled in pure shock. 

"Yes, you idiot. Grayson and Todd are out doing who knows what and Alfred and Father are at his meetings." Damian hated this but he needed the help badly.

Tim sat down next to his brother and worked with him on his homework. "See? That is how you do it- no you missed this step- there you go." Tim corrected and helped Damian even if he did hate/love him. "Good job! You finished! Now wanna watch a movie?" yawned Tim. They spent hours on the math. 

"Sure." Damian muttered tiredly. 

Time Skip

Dick, Jason, Alfred, andBruce came through the door late that night and saw the two youngest on the couch cuddling on the couch with a math book on the table. "Awww!" Jason and Dick ran to get cameras. 

"They finally got along." Bruce said proudly. Alfred nodded and left to work late in the manor. 

Sorry it is so short but I am tired and I am going to bed soon. I have school on Friday. THAT'S RIGHT! i GO TO SCHOOL THREE DAYS WEEK!!!! haha! Monday Wednesday and Friday!!!!!!!!

(But since Quarantine happened, school is closed....)

Bye!


	10. Hot Chocolate

Damian sat on the couch staring outside the window. Snow was slowly falling to the ground. He hated cold weather. Where he lived it was mostly sunny and the coldest temperature was around 65F. "Hey Lil' D!" Dick called. Damian groaned. He turned around to glare at Dick than he froze. What was he wearing?

"Wanna come outside with us and build snow forts for a snowball fight?" Tim and Jason came around the corner carrying the snow fort blocks they needed. 

"Why? And What are you wearing?" Damian stared at the boys is big padded cloths. They looked warm. 

"To have fun." Tim told the young bird. 

"And these are WINTER coats and SNOW pants." Jason told Damian, like he was a child.

"I am not a child! I guess. I have nothing better to do." Damian slipped on Tim's old snow outfit and went outside. He was teamed up with Jason. Soon they all finished building and started stocking up on snow balls. 

Soon the battle started. Damian was surprisingly good. "Hahaha! Got you Drake!" 

"Shut Up!" He yelled back. 

"I hate you, Dickhead!" Jason as Dick hit him. 

Now it was just Dick and Damian left. Who will win? Damian used his assasin skills to dodge and Dick dodged all the balls. Soon they both threw one and they got hit at the same time... or so they thought. Damian dodged at the last minute making him the winner. "Yes! I won!" 

They boys got inside and Alfred smiled. "I made you hot chocolate, young masters." Damian looked skeptical to try it. He was never given other drinks but water at home. He took a small sip and loved it. He downed it fast. 

Sorry it was short but I have a limited time and my friends were NAGGING me to update so here it its! Hope you enjoyed! 

Stay whelmed and feel the aster.


	11. Nightmares

Shout Out to @sadness1234 for the idea. You are dah best! 

~~~~~

"You know you aren't supposed to kill, Damian!" Bruce yelled at Damian. (help our smol child) He was furious. 

"I'm s-s-sorry." Damian stammered. He never meant to kill the man. It was an accident. That was all. He felt so bad about that. 

"Save it, Demon!" Tim snapped. "You murdered him!" Damian flinched. 

"You showed your true colors tonight." Dick glared at the small boy with ice cold eyes,

"Go back to your mommy." Jason sneered. "Oh wait.... she abandoned you. Do you think we want you here?" 

"We don't!" Dick finished Jason's statement. 

"Talia just dropped you off here like we agreed. We didn't!" Bruce yelled. 

Damian was close to tears. In anger and sadness, he ran from his fam- the Waynes. 

"Welcome home, son." Talia told her son. "You have made the right choice." 

'No!' Damian thought. He was being controlled. 

"Now that you have come home, I want you to kill your brothers and weak, pathetic father." Talia smirked when her controlled son obeyed her command and left the room. She would love to see the dead bodies of his family. And her beloved. 

'NO! Stop!' Damian tried to stop himself from slashing out at Dick, but to no prevail. Damian slashed at Dick and when Dick fell he killed him. Seeing his dead body, Damian snapped back. "G-grayson?" 

"Get away from him, Demon!" Tim screamed at Damian. "You killed Him. You are a monster!" 

"You kill your own brother, and my TRUE son. You are not my son, Damian! You never were." Bruce yelled heartbroken. His son was dead. He was alone without Dick. How dare Damian kill him! 

"Old habits die hard, Demon Spawn. Time to pay for killing Dick." Jason held a gun to Damian's head. 

"I'm sorry! I was being controlled!" Damian pleaded. 

"Don't act like you care!" Jason and Tim screamed. 

3 

2 

1 

Bang! 

Damian woke up with a scream. Cold sweat ran down his face. It was just a dream. (obviously) Shaking, the child tried to clam down, but he couldn't. The dream so vivid in his mind. The door slammed open and Dick was in the doorway. "Are you okay? I heard a scream! Damian?" 

"Grayson." Damian said shaking. "I had a nightmare." 

"What is all the commotion?" Jason asked yawning. 

"Lil' D had a nightmare." Dick explained. 

"Demon had a nightmare?" Tim asked appearing randomly. 

"Yes!" Dick snapped. He turned to his little brother. "Are you okay?" 

"N-n-no." He replied. 

"Wanna tell us?" Jason asked, like he actually cared. 

"OKay." 

Damian told them his dream and soon the boys were asleep on the bed together. Later that night, Bruce came in looking for Dick and smiled when he saw the sight. He was proud they were getting along. He could not even get them to decide on a ice cream flavor. 

The Next Morning

"What was that last night?" Bruce asked his sons at the breakfast table. 

"Damian had a nightmare." Tim explained to Bruce what happened. 

"I'm glad you helpped him. Now who wants to go out all together tonight?" 

"Sure!" All of the boys replied happily. (yay)


	12. Sick Birdie

ALERT ALERT ALERT FEELS AHEAD!!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

Batman sent Damian and Jason on a mission to find Scarecrow and stop him from completing his new gas he was working on. They jumped roof to roof and competing to see who was the best robin. (Damian!~From Kiria, Melody, Ashley, and Jess!) "I am the best robin!" Damian yelled with his smirk. 

"Yeah right! I am the best!" Jason threw a smoke bomb at him. He smirked then gasped. Damian was not there. He growled and ran after him. 

"I think I see Scarecrow." Damian whisper-yelled. He pointed to a warehouse that had a light on and they saw Scarecrow mixing ingredients for the new gas or liquid. "I am going in." 

"Robin wait!" Jason sighed when Damian ran in. 

"You fell right into my trap bird!" Scarecrow cackled. He threw his gas, which was in a bottle, at Damian and Damian was to slow and breathed in some of the gas. "Have fun!" He pushed a button and the bomb started to tick down. 

Damian suddenly got very dizzy. He started to shake and he fell to the floor. He tried to get up but that was in vain. "H-help." Was all he said before blacking out. Jason kicked through the window and picked up his baby bird. "hang on." He murmured and got out right before the bomb ticked to 1 and blew up. 

At dah BatCave!!!!

Jason burst into the Bat Cave. "Bruce!" He called out. When nobody came he growled. He forgot he was off planet. Dick and Tim were at the mountain so he commed them. "Dick!" 

"What!? No need to yell." Dick pulled out the comm and placed it back in when his ears stopped ringing. 

"Damian breathed in some of Scarecrow's new gas and passed out! Bruce is off planet and he needs help! Hurry! And also tell Tim!" Jason was freaking out. His baby brother is sick and he had no idea how to help. Within second, Dick and Tim ran up to them. Jason placed Damian on the hospital bed that was in the corner. 

"You weren't kidding." Tim said in shock. He had to admit Damian was cute sleeping. "What are we going to do?" 

"I have no idea. Wait for bruce to get back?" Dick suggested. 

"Wait for me to back why?" Bruce asked making Dick yelp in surprise. 

"DamiangothitbyScarecrow'sgasandheisnowsick!" Jason yelled. 

Tim sighed. "What our dear brother is trying to say is, Damian got hit with Scarecrow's new gas and is now sick. We need help to try to get him back to normal." Tim explain slower than Jason. 

"Okay. I'll call Barry, Ollie, and Ray." Bruce sighed and walked away to call the leaugers. 

The boys surrounded their baby bird and watched him. Soon they were all asleep. Bruce came back and got a sample for the gas off of Damian's suit and smiled at his sons. Soon Barry (Flash) Oliver (Green Arrow) and Ray (Atom) got there. "What are we up against?" All night they tried to find the antidote for the gas. 

The next morning Damian was worse. He had a fever of 103 and he breathing got slower. "Bruce!" Jason called. "Damian is worse! We have to do something! We can't lose him again!" Jason knew what is was liek to do and hated the feeling. He remembered every thing with what happened with Joker and all that... (we will stop there) 

Bruce and the others worked harder than ever to find a cure but to no avail. Hope was beginning to fade. Soon Damian was a the brink of death...... until finally his breathing stopped completely. (hides from angry mob) Heartbreak was in the air as the brother were crying over their brothers cold dead body. 

Dah end! 

"T-todd." 

"What the hell, Damian!? You scared us!" Jason screamed at the small child. 

Damian weakly smiled. "I'm fine. See," Damian put Jason's hand over his still beating heart.

"We are glad to have you back, Demon!" Tim sobbed.


	13. Meet Jason Todd aka The Red Hood

Nightwing and the team were in Blud Haven looking for some of Black Mask's goons to find information on his newest shipment. They had reason to think he was giving the shipment to the Light. He crept through the shadows and saw the goons. "There they are. We need them alive-" Guns shot were heard. "OH COME ON!!!! WE NEEDED AT LEAST ONE ALIVE JAYBIRD!!!" 

Red Hood stood there. "Oops?" 

Nightwing glared at Jason. "If Bats asks me why we don't have the information I AM BLAMING YOU!!!!" 

"Like I care. Anyways, I could just tell you. Black Mask has the shipment and it is going to the Light. It is a new Amazo." Jason smirked when Dick sighed. 

"Thanks.... I guess." Nightwing sighed. 

"Ummmm dude? Who is he?" Before Wally could finished Dick pulled Jason into a hug. 

"Get the (A/n insert colorful language here) off me!" Jason growled. 

"Ack!" Soon Dick was behind Wally. 

"What are you doing?" Wally asked a shaking Dick Grayson. 

"Using you as a human shield from my angry brother." Dick replied scared for his poor happy annoying life. 

"BROTHER!?" The team yelled. 

"Yah got a problem with that?" Jason asked angrily. 

"N-no." 

"Anyways, Bats said you are in charge of Demon tonight. DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!!....... Last time I babysat him..... he took my bread........" Jason looked heartbroken over his lost bread. 

Dick sighed. "Fine........"

The team stood in shock. "What just happened?" 

"We met Nightwings brother....."


	14. Meet Damian Wayne aka Robin

"We need to break into the League of Assassins to get the hard drive. If we fail, the world will be at stake." Nightwing told the Team. They needed to get the hard drive that has all the weaknesses of every justice league member or the League of Assassins would take over the world. 

"Great. A trip to see Demon Spawn." Red Robin muttered (Tim). As you could tell he wasn't very happy in seeing him. 

Nightwing glared at Red Robin. "That doesn't matter right now. We need to leave. Wally, Artemis, Megan, and Superboy will come with us." Tim muttered about how he didn't want to go but followed them to the ship. 

As they flew Tim and Dick were talking about Damian. "I don't see how we need to go. I know we need the Hard Drive but still! This is Damian we are talking about!" 

"I know but he will help us. Trust me." Dick put his hand on Tim's shoulder. 

"Fine." 

"we are here." Megan told them. 

"Coming. Get ready Team. Enter stealth mode." he said through the comm link. The Team jumped down and entered. It wasn't long when they were discovered. 

Dick growled. "Where are you-" 

"Grayson." Dick turned to see a small boy glared at him. "-tt- You're late. Here. Todd wants to talk to you later tonight and Father said for Tim to come home and STAY home tonight. Here." Damian handed Dick the hard drive. "Also. Father told me to go with you so." Damian crawled up and got on Dick's back. "You are now my vechicle whether you like it or not." 

Dick groaned but sighed and carried Damian back to the Team. "What!? He's coming with us?" Tim groaned. "No!" 

The Team looked at the three Bat Boys with a baffled stare. "Nightwing who is that?" Wally asked pointing the Damian who was on Dick's back. 

"OH? Him? This is Robin. My younger brother." DIck smirked and ruffled Damian's hair earning a smack. "Ow!" He muttered, "No wonder they call you Demon Spawn." 

"What?!"

"Nothing." 

"father wants us home asap so please hurry." Damian stated. 

"Father!?" 

"Batman." Tim explained. 

"BATMAN IS YOUR WHAT-"


	15. Big Sister Kenzie and Big Brother Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie Todd  
> 19  
> She looks exactly like Jason (They are twins)  
> She has many weapons and is trained with many different styles of fighting.   
> Has powers, will be explained later

Hey Guys, I am back! I am also adding my oc: Mackenzie Todd. She is a half sister to Jason. It's kinda confusing so not gonna explain just yet. She has a few powers like Teleporting and healing. Mackenzie has brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wears black pants and a balck shirt with a black leather jacket. The bat symbol is dark purple with a silver outline. She wears black combat boots. She will be in more one shots, but not all. Don't forget to get comfy, get a nice drink, and popcorn. enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker let out a loud, evil laugh as he brought the crowbar down on Tim's chest breaking a few ribs. Tim screaming in agony. All he wanted was to be free from this torture. All Bruce, Dick, and Damian could do was watch the scene, that was sent by the Joker, on the Bat Computer. (spelt it right?) Tim screamed more and begged the Joker to stop. This only made the Joker laugh some more. Blood splattered everywhere. Tim's blood dripped to the floor. He was chained to the wall by his hands. He struggled to get away as Joker kept hitting him. 

"We have to do something. We have to help him." Dick yelled. His little brother wa slowly and painfully dying. His heart broke as he thought of Jason's death. They weren't any closer to finding him since they got the feed on the screen. 

'I know!" Bruce snapped back. His son was dying right in front of him. "But we can't track him for some reason." 

"So he is using a-" Damian was cut off by gun shots. All looked up at the screen. Cass, Steph and Babs ran in and look at the screen with them "Tim!" They saw Red Hood and suddenly the camera spun around. They heard Tim scream. "Stop! Don't hurt me! Please!" Then two more gun shots then silence. Suddenly the Camera feed went black. The building had exploded. 

"Tim!" They all screamed. 

Earlier: Jason

Red Hood sat on a rooftop by a few warehouses. Shadow wasn't with him which was fine by him. She was back at a safehouse trying to decode a code they intercepted by the Light. he had gotten some intel that Joker was in a warehouse close by. Getting up, Jason went to the closest warehouse. He froze when he heard screaming and evil laughter. Peeking though a window, Jason saw Joker Beating up his replacement, Timothy Drake. Memories from his death flashed back. Furious, Jason shattered the window and shot Jokers goons as he fell to the ground. He rolled and jumped up. He stared at Joker as she moved his arm to shot the man by the camera. The man dropped and he bumped the camera. The camera spun around in another direction. "Let Him go, Joker." 

"Well, Red Hood, you have a choice. catch me or save him." He motioned behind him revealing a bomb ticking down past thirty seconds. Joker ran when Jason hesitated. Growling, Jason let Joker go and ran to save his little brother. 

"Stop! Don't hurt me! Please!" Tim struggled against the chains as Jason came closer. Red Hood aimed at Tim's hands. He shot two times, shattering the metal restraints. Jason threw off his helmet and picked up Tim was was now barely conscious from blood loss. He bent down to pick up his younger brother and ran for the door. Just as he jumped out the building exploded. 

* * *

"Tim!" Dick screamed. 

"F-father.... h-he c-can't be d-dead,c-can h-he?" Damian asked tears streaming down his face. Dick pulled him into a hug. 

"I don't know." Bruce felt his heart shatter. It was exactly likes Jason's death. Anger blooming inside of him. "We need to find Red Hood and make him pay. He probably killed Tim. We heard the gun shots and the screams." 

"You're right, Bruce." Steph agreed. 

"We need to find him." Barbara stated.

"Something's not right. Why would Red Hood kill Tim?" Cass asked but nobody listened to her. Irritated to she left to get answers. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Should I end here?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nah) 

Jason opened the door to the safe house. "Hey Jay, just finished decoding the dr- Who is that?" He emerald green eyes stared at the boy in Jason's arms. "Oh my! He needs help! He needs serious medical attention." She saw the look on Jason's face. "Wait! This is Tim! Bats thinks hes dead!Great! Now what? bats is going to be all over us! What were you thinking!?" By now she was pacing the room muttering about what to do. 

"Calm down, Kenzie! After we help we will decide what to do with him." Jason snapped at his younger sister. He laid Tim on the free bed in the guest bedroom. As Kenzie went to get the Medical supplies, Tim screamed and burst up. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Calm down kid. You're safe. I'm Jason. i saved you and brought you here. Kenzie is getting medical supplies." He calmed Tim down. 

"Wait. You're Red Hood and Shadow?As in Jason Todd? I thought he died!" Tim exclaimed.

" I did. yes and yes." 

"I'm back." She went over to Tim and wrapped him up. After she finished she went to heat up some soup for the three of them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its been hours, Bruce! We haven't seen or heard from Tim or Red Hood!" He was getting impatient. Tim had to be alive. He had to. 

"Calm down, Master Richard. Stress is bad for your health." Alfred informed Dick =, who was freaking out. 

"How do you deal with death Alfred?" Dick asked the old Butler.

"Simple, Master Richard. I am immortal." Alfred told Dick.

"Wha-" 

"Dick!" Dick was cut off by Bruce. "Damian is up in his room. I need you to come with us and help find Red Hood one last time for tonight. Meet us in the Cave in 5." With that Bruce left. 

"Hey al-" He turned and the old butler was gone. 

\--------------------------------------

The next morning, Kenzi woke up and saw Tim and Jason cuddling. (not that way) She snapped a photo. "Black mail." A knock jolted her back to reality. She ran to the door. "Cass!" She squealed. 

"hey. Is Jason here? Tim?" She looked at kenzie hopefully.

"Yes. They are both here. We were going to bring him back tomorrow." 

"Can I come in?" she asked Kenzie. 

"Sure!" 

As they got to the table, well Tim was carried by Jason, they ate untill Tim spoke up. "Jason? What did it feel like to die?" 

Jason tensed. "It was painful but being resurrected. I dunno. It just kinda felt?" 

"Sorry." tim looked down. 

"It's fine. How bout we play a game. Winner gets a hundred bucks?" 

"Sure!" 

"Hold up!" Cass yelled. "How bout the winner gets to dare one person to do something. If they refuse they have to pay the winner a hundred bucks."

"Game on!' All three of them said.

A few hours later (sue me) 

"I lost!" Kenzie screamed. 

Jason smirked. "I dare you to sing.....Centuries!" 

"Oh hell no!" 

"I guess I get $100.' He smirked when she gave in. 

"Fine." 

(Play media) 

"wow." Was all they could say. 

'Where did the istrumental come from?' Tim asked. 

(no where forget that Tim) 

"huh?" 

(one momment)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. (back) 

The next morning, they took Tim home to the cave. "Cave or front door?" 

Jason, Kenzie and Cass all said "Cave' while tim said 'front door'

As they entered, they bat Fam had their weapons to attack them. That is, until they saw Tim. "Tim!" They ran up to hug him. Cass smirked. "told ya." 

"Gee, no thank you?" Shadow looked at Red Hood. 

"Rude." he smirked under his helmet. 

Dick punched Jason in the face. The force of impact made Jason stumble. "Hey!" 

"We thought you killed him! How are you here!? Who even are you? Why was Cass with you?" Dick was furious. How could they keep Tim from them. 

Jason chuckled. "I've always known where this place was." He pulled Dick into a hug. "I've missed you, Dickie Bird." 

Dick took adavntage and threw of Jason's helmet. "Jaybird!? You died!" Tears pricked his eyes. He looked at Shadow. "who is she?"

"Shadow is my sister." 

"Sister!"

Word Count: 1427 

Hope you enjoyed! Longest chappy yet folks! I am awaiting your requests. I will do requests. By rn watching Chasing Ghosts Marvel Rising. Bya!


	16. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No regrets!!!

Alfred sat on his chair and looked at the Bat Family. "In immortal." 

" What!? "   
"I am using Ra's pit." 

NOT SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Information for Prank Wars

Hey Guys! Welcome to the special chapter!! This has been requested by one of my good wattpad friends who gets a shoutout. Please welcome our special guest SecretlyJasonTodd 

Characters: 

Bruce   
Alfred  
Dick  
Jason  
Kenzie  
Tim  
Damian  
Steph  
Cass  
Barbara  
Aria  
Rashmi 

Teams: 

Team Dick: 

Dick  
Tim  
Steph  
Rashmi  
Bruce  
Barbara

Team Jay:  
Kenzie  
Jason  
Damian  
Aira  
AlFred  
Cass

Now that the teams are formed they need prank ideas. Leave some pranks or prank ideas in the comments. 

One Question. The correct answers will be earned shootouts and some of Alfred's cookies. 

Who are the two prank kings?

Hint: one died.....


	18. Family Day gone Prank Wars

Hey guys! Welcome to the special chapter. I am happy to present my version of Prank Wars. Enjoy!   
Hope this is what you wanted SecretlyJasonTodd

At Wayne Manor 

Dick sighed. He was exhausted. He stopped three robberies, two shoplifters, one gang, and cleaning the Bat Mobile. He was about to sit down and relax when Bruce walked in. "Dick. This is Aira and Rashmi. They are Realtracht and R.R. They are the ones who were helping us on our most recent case. Show them around. Oh," Bruce turned his head towards Dick. "and tomorrow is Family Day. Make sure Jason and Mckenzie actually come this time." Bruce walked out of the room to his study signaling he was done giving orders to Dick. 

Dick looked at the two girls, who looked around Damian's size and age, sighed and gave a warm smile. "Welcome to Wayne Manor. As you know I am Nightwing, Bruce is Batman, Tim is Red Robin, Damian is Robin, and Jason and Kenzie are Red Hood and Shadow. Let me give the tour." Dick walked down the hall to the extra bed room, which surprisingly had two beds, and said, "This is your room. As Bruce said tomorrow is Family Day. That is when everyone comes and we visit. Bat woman and Bat Wing won't be joining us since they are on a very long vacation." He emphasized long meaning they wouldn't be back soon. "Call if you need me. Your stuff is in the closet. Be prepared for tomorrow." Sighing, Dick left to FINALLY relax. 

At a random safe house 

Kenzie sighed in relaxation. It was a perfect night. No patrol and no moving. Tonight was movie night with Jason. They chose to watch the new Lion King. Somehow they got the dvd even though it was still in theaters. "Jason, don't burn the popcorn and hurry up!" She called to Jason from the living room. She cuddled with her Red Hood blanket. Jason came in with two bowls heaping with popcorn drenched in butter. "Here you go, Kenz." He handed her one bowl. Kenzie rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Oh! Jason tomorrow is...." She groaned. "Family Day..." Jason finished. He hated that day. Last year, the Manor was almost burned down because they decided to play truth or dare. He shuddered at the thought of what might happen this year. 

A knock was heard at the door making Kenzie growl. She was so comfortable. "I'll get it. I swear if it's Dick I will not hesitate to kill him." She swung open the door to see two young girls. "Dick sent you didn't he." She flat out said. 

"Yes, he did." Rashmi said. "Why do you ask?" 

"He's just to chicken to show up cause he knows what I'll do to him. Why don't you come inside. I'll make sure Jason behaves." Kenzie let them in a sat at the table. "Why are you here? Who are you?" 

The other girl responded. "I am Aira. This is my best friend Rashmi. Dick sent us and I qoute 'make sure Jason and Kenzie are here for Family Day.'" Aira did her Dick impersonation making Kenzie giggle. 

"Alright, you can stay. We are watching the Lion King. Come on. I'll make more popcorn. Jason make room on the couch! We have visitors!" Kenzie yelled to her brother. She finished and brought out the popcorn. Jason sighed. "I thought is was just us. Why are they here?"

"Nightie sent them to bring us to the 'day' tomorrow. They stay." Kenzie sent him a glare. She grabbed the remote and clicked play. 

Imma good author and won't spoil it to those unfortunate souls who haven't seen it yet 

The next morning

Kenzie woke up on the couch with Aira and Rashmi hugging each other and Jason holding her protectively. (Not in that way) She struggled to get free of his death grip to no avail. She sighed and woke up Aira. She mouthed 'Get him off me.' Aira smirked and chanted, "Crystal: Ratew." Ice cold crystal water was dumped on Jason making him scream like a girl. (Alfred's cookies to anyone who can guess how I made the chant) Kenzie, Aira, and Rashmi laughed so hard they cried. "Alright. I'll go make breakfast. Go to the table and wait patiently." She left to go make breakfast and they followed her to the table.

"Sooooooo." Jason drawled. "Who are you two? How do you know us? How did you find us?" Jason asked the two girls. 

"Again?" Rashmi groaned. "I am Aira and this is Rashmi." Aira told him. "We are the two heroes that have been helping you guys. Dick told us you would b e here." She explained how they were required to come to the Manor that day for Family Day. "Sorry." She apologized. "Bruce's orders." 

Both anti-heroes groaned. They hated Family Day for many reasons, Bruce being in the top 3. Kenzie placed the blueberry pancakes on the table. "Breakfast is served." As they ate the food Kenzie looked at Jason. "We might need to bring 'it' with us just in case." She whispered to him. He nodded in agreement. By it, she meant their anti-hero outfits. She got up and stretched. "I'll go get ready." 

Kenzie smiled. She was wearing a black dress with a purple rose on the skirt of the dress. Jason was in a dark red 'monkey' suit. Aira and Rashmi sighed in relief. "We thought you guys would take forever!" Aira exclaimed. "Well, we're ready." Kenzie smirked. "Jay? Cave or Front door?" (get it?) 

"Front Door!" The two young heroes chirped while Jason said, "Cave." 

"Cave it is." She turned to the two younger girls. "Do you have a way to get back to the Manor?" The girls said they did. "Well, let's hurry up. We can't be lat- oh....we're late. Who cares!?" She smirked. "Ready Jay?" 

Jason smirked. "Oh. I'm ready." The two girls were terrified by his tone. What were they planning? Their eyes went wide when Jason's left eyes turned red along with Kenzie's. Both anit-heroes glared at each other. 

"Guys!" Rashmi snapped, breaking their trance. "We need to hurry up." 

"Right." She tossed Jason his helmet. "Let's roll!" 

At Wayne Manor

Dick smiled when Kenzie and Jason came in. "Finally! Now we ca-" He was cut off by a shout. 

"I declare a Prank War!" Silence filled the room. Everyone knew what happened when those words were said. 

"Oh no." Tim stated. 

~After the Teams were formed~ 

Kenzie smirked. "Now. Let's prank Dick, Tim, and Bruce." She pulled out three huge boxes. One hade 3 thousand pictures of Damian's face, one had 3 thousand pictures of Jason's face, and the last one had 3 thousand picture's of Kenzie's face. "The Jason pictures go in Dick's room. Jason and Cass you do Dick's room. Damian's face goes in Tim's room. Damian and Aira will do Tim's room. My pictures will go in Bruce's room. Cass, you will come with me. Let's roll." They all went to their targets rooms. 

~Timeskip brought to you by: Timmy's Coffee- Keeps you up for days~

"My room!!" Team Jay burst out laughing when they heard the three screams. 

Kenzie went to go take a shower. She got out and dried her hair. when she looked in the mirror she screamed, "DICK GRAYSON!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She grabbed a knife which literally had his name on it. She ran out to the hallway and looked down the stairs. She aimed just right and threw it. It missed his head by a centimeter. The laughing was suddenly gone. She jumped down to her brother. She pulled out the knife and smirked. "Next time. I won't miss." 

~Timeskip brought to you by Alfred's Cookies- The best in the whole wide fandom universes~ 

Bruce went down to the Bat Cave to catch up on a case when he spit out his coffee. 

(Tim: What a waste of perfectly good coffee) 

The Bat Mobile and all his suits were painted neon pink. He opened the door to see the bat mobile filled with rainbow plastic balls. He growled but said nothing. He went to get a hose. 

~Somewhere else in the manor~ 

Aira smiled. Her room was finally clean. She walked out to hear a small boom. She turned around to see her room covered in blue slime. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! I JUST CLEANED IT!!" Angrily she grabbed a bucket with water a scrub brush. 

~The end of the day~ 

When Alfred got home he saw everyone in the living room relaxing. He smirked. They were right where he wanted them. He pulled out his paintball gun and shot them all with paint. "i do believe Master Bruce, I won." He put it away and smiled. 

Alfred turned around to smile at the family. "Dinner is ready." 

Word Count: 1484 Words! Did you like it? Hope you did! I worked so hard on it! 

Any requests? I need some! Writers Block is real! 

Remember to Comment, Vote, and Follow! 

~Sietra2907


	19. Beach Day

a/n Hey Guys. I'm back. Yes I'm Alive~! (First to comment the reference gets a shout out and Alfreds cookies) 

Now Back on track. I really wanted to do this so here we go. Get ready! 

"I'm not going to the Beach!" Jason yelled at Dick. 

"Come on Jaybird. Everyone else is going. Even Kenzie is going! Please?" Dick have Jason his famous puppy eyes.

Jason groaned. "Fine." He muttered while Dick yelled yay ( autocorrect made it say gay lol) and jumped up and down excitedly like a five year old. 

"Tt. You are very immature Grayson." Damian said in his uniquely rude way. 

"For once, I agree with Damian." Tim agreed earning him shocked looks. " What? " 

"Nothing..." Kenzie said from behind him making Tim jump. " scared ya! " 

"No you didn't." He was very bad at lying.

"Let's go already!" Dick yelled impatiently.

"Calm down, we are coming!" Jason snapped.

"stop being impatient!" Kenzie finished Jason's thought. 

" Fine... " Dick sighed

(*****)

Soon they arrived at the Beach. Dick got out of the car so fast it out Wally's speed to shame. Tim and Damian followed him to the ocean. Jason and Kenzie brought the stuff and extra sunscreen. They smirked at each other and went to work. 

When Dick, Damian, and Tim were sunbathing Jason and Kenzie applied sunscreen to their backs. Dick's back said Boy Blunder, Tim's said Nerd and Damian's said Cute Demon Spawn. Jason and Kenzie burst out laughing at them when they finished the job. 

The trio got them back by dumping buckets of water on them. "Let's settle this like grown adults."

"What do you suggest?" Tim asked. 

"Volleyball Circle!" Jason told them. " winner gets to pick one person to order around for a week. " 

"Done!" 

Kenzie ended up winning. Smirking she pointed to Dick. "I choose you!" ( get the reference and I will love you and give you Alfred's cookies) 

"Fine..." 

Soon they left. This was the best Beach Day Ever.

Word Count: 339

I apologize for the rushed chapter. I'm lazy and tired with a massive headache.


	20. Stargazing

Kenzie stared at the stars. She loved stargazing, always have. Even her death didn't change that. Most nights she would sneak out to star gaze. She felt free when she looked at them. Freedom was something she didn't feel often. 

"Hey Kenzie." Kenzie turned to see Stephanie. The blonde sat next to her on the rooftop. 

"Hey, Steph. How are you?" Kenzie asked, still gazing at the stars. 

"I'm fine. I didn't know you stargazed." Steph marveled. "If you couldn't already tell, I like to star gaze too." Kenzie looked at Steph. Steph smiled at her. 

"Really?" 

"Yep. How long have you liked star gazing?" Steph asked the other vigilante. 

"Well, it all started when mom died. Jason and I didn't have much as kids. When Bruce found us, he took us in. I always looked up at the stars because mom always told me when she died she would be up in the stars watching me. She said every shooting star I saw was a sign from her. The sign was I'm here and I love you." Kenzie finished. 

"Wow. That's deep, yet it's very sweet. I started star gazing after I faked my death. I just love looking up at them and seeing them twinkle. How many stars do you think there are?" Steph asked Kenzie. 

Kenzie thought for a moment. "To many to count." Steph and Kenzie shared a laugh at her answer. 

"I agree." Steph stood up. "As much as I want to stay, I have to finish patrol. Bye." Steph waved as she jumped away leaving Kenzie all alone. 

Kenzie preferred being alone while she star gazed. She liked the tranquility of the silence. She felt happy. Staring up at the stars a shooting star caught her eyes. "I'm here and I love you too, mom." Kenzie whispered. Smiling Kenzie closed her eyes. 

" -enzie, Kenzie wake up! " Kenzie groaned and opened her eyes to see Steph. "You better hurry. Bats is coming this way. You are technically not allowed out after last time." Steph warned her. 

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "It was one time. Anyways, thanks Steph. I owe you one." Kenzie got to her feet and grappled away. 

She caught one last glance at the stars before she went into her window. "There you are." Kenzie jumped and saw Barbara in her room. 

"Hey, Babs." Kenzie greeted the older girl. "Are you going to tell on me?" Kenzie looked down. 

"No. Jay told me about how you like to star gaze. Steph likes it too. I promised her I wouldn't tattle. I'm promising you I won't tattle. Good Night." Barbara left the room leaving Kenzie shrouded in shadows. 

Carefully she shut the window and closed her door. She put her head away and laid on her bed. Her curtains were up so she couldn't see the star, but she knew they were there. Smiling to herself, she finally let herself sleep.


	21. Something You Lost

Barbara Gordon sat on the couch watching a Disney movie with the bat boys, Stephanie and Kenzie. Suddenly a question ran through her mind. She mentally made a note to ask if when the movie was over. 

When it ended, they ended up destroying the TV.... again. It was the third time in the past three days. Baba swore Dick was the REAL problem child. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. 

"Imagine If someone handed you a box of all the items you have lost throughout your life." Barbara began. "What would it be?" She expected innocent answers like my phone, my keys etc. She was about to find out how wrong she was. 

"It would be nice to get my sense of purpose back." Damian commented. 

"Oh wow! My childhood innocence!" He looked at Babs and gave a cheeky grin. "Thank you for finding this!" 

"My will to live!" Tim exclaimed making Babs sweatdrop. "I haven't seen this is fifteen years!" 

"You lost your will to leave when you were 1?" Barbara asked but Tim chose to ignore the question.

"I knew I lost that potential somewhere." Stephanie smiled.

Jason grinned. "Mental Stability, my old friend!" Jason referenced. 

"Guys, could you lighten up a little?" Barbara asked. 

"Look! It's my happiness! I knew I left it at home!" Kenzie exclaimed. 

Barbara had enough. "GUYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned to look at her. "LIGHTEN UP AND GET SOME HELP!!" Exasperated she left the room. 

"Get some help?" Jason echoed. Everyone burst out laughing. "Hey, Dick! Barbara wants us to do Get Help on patrol tonight!" 

"Got it!" Dick replied wheezing on the floor. 

Barbara just wondered how an innocent question could go that deep. But them she got an answer. They were Batman's sidekicks. 

Sorry for the short chapter. I was up extremely late writing this. Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Cooking

Requested by SecretlyJasonTodd.

Tim was very bored and very hungry. There was nothing to do since he finished the case he was working on. Damian and Dick were out for a brother bonding night, Kenzie was with the girls, and Jason was currently the only one at the Manor with him. He decided to do the logical thing and the to find Jason, who was the person who shot him, and ask him for food. 

"Jay?" Tim called as he walked around the Manor looking for his brother. He ended up finding him watching..... Chopped? "Jay?" Tim asked again. 

Jason looked at Tim and gave him a batglare. "What? I'm trying to judge these poor people who call themselves chefs." 

"Do you have food? I'm hungry." Tim told Jason. 

"No, I don't. Go make some for yourself." Jason turned back to the screen. 

Tim felt embarrassed. He was the, adopted, son of Bruce Wayne, he was Red Robin, and yet he never learned how to cook. He looked at his feet. "A-actually, I um..."

Jason looked at him and realization dawned on him. Jason began to laugh. "You never learned to cook!?" Jason was not holding his stomach. Tim just glared at him. It was the one thing that got him embarrassed. Jason finally stopped laughing and wiped a year from his eye. "Well never fear, Timbers, Jason is here." 

"What?" 

"Alfie taught me to cook before I.... left." Jason explained to his younger brother. "Follow me." Tim followed the taller man to the huge kitchen. Since the Manor was huge, obviously the kitchen would be. They could film a chopped episode and still have more space to work with. 

"What are you doing?" Tim cautiously asked Jason, who was putting on an apron.

Jason, still working with the apron, didn't look at Tim but focused on putting the red apron on. "Teaching you a life lesson: How To Cook." Jason threw Tim another red apron, which was about Tim's size. 

Tim genuinely smiled at Jason. "Thanks." Tim replied as he put on the apron. He walked over to Jason. 

"Well, Timbers, what do you want to cook?" Jason asked Tim as he looked through the cabinet. 

Tim thought for a moment. He didn't really know. All he knew was that he was extremely hungry, maybe he was starting to get hangry. "Umm maybe we could make ummm...." Tim's mind went blank. Jason chuckled. 

"How about but clusters and pretzel rods?" Jason suggested. ( I've made these and they are delicious) 

"How do we make them?" Tim asked. 

Jason grabbed two crockpot and plugged them in. He grabbed three canning jars and filled one crockpot with water. The other he filled with chocolate and nuts. He let the chocolate melt and the water warm up. "Tim, to make but clusters you melt chocolate and mix it with nuts and let it heat up in the crock pot. The pretzel rods you fill up the the hard with chocolate and put it in the hot water. Once everything is melted put the pretzels in a pull them out. You can add sprinkles if you want." Jason explained. 

Tim nodded. "When the nut clusters are done, take a spoon and spoon little piles on wax paper and let them cool. Got it?" Tim smiled and he nodded his head. "Good." 

After three hours, they were done. Both of them were munching on a pretzel rod, watching Chopped. Tim wondered where Jason learned to cook. "Jay? When did you start cooking?" 

Jason smiled at his brother. 

~Flash Back~

Jason was bored. Bruce had gone on patrol without him. He finished his homework and went to find Alfred. 

"Hey, Alfred?" Jason asked the butler.

"Yes, Master Jason?" He asked in his British accent.

"I'm bored." An idea popped into Jason's mind. "Can you teach me to cook? Mom promised me she would but...." Jason didn't need to finish. 

"Alright Master Jason." Alfred told the boy th a smile. Soon Alfred taught Jason to cook many things. His favorite were cookies and pancakes. 

~End Flash Back~

Tim smiled at Jason. "Thank you for teaching me." 

Jason pulled Tim in for a hug. "Your welcome. If you tell anyone this happened I won't hesitate to shot you again." Jason gave Tim a sickly sweet smile which made Tim shiver. 

"I won't say a word." Tim stuttered. 

"Good. Because of Dickiebird found out, I'd never here the end of it." Jason went back to watching his show and Tim got another cluster and went to his room to sleep, or at least try to. But who is he kidding he never sleeps anymore. 

A few hours had passed and everyone came home to see Jason asleep on the couch and the kitchen filled with nut clusters and pretzel rods. Everyone took a few and went to go do whatever. Kenzie sat next to her brother and turned on Cake Wars. Jason woke up and smiled. "Teach Tim how to cook?" Kenzie guessed giving her brother a nut cluster.

"Yep. Never tell anyone." Jason smiled. 

"I wouldn't dream of it. Maybe I'll use this for blackmail purposes." Kenzie devilishly smirked at her idea making Jason regret admitting to teaching Tim, the person he shot not to long ago.

Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. 

I need some help with requests. I running low on ideas. If you have any comment or PM me. Have a wonderful day!


	23. Batfamily Ninja Warrior

Requested by SecretlyJasonTodd

The Wayne Manor was surprisingly quiet. This is a red flag warning all by itself. Last time it was quiet, many members of the Wayne family were in the cave treating semi severe injuries. All to soon the silence was broken. "I'LL KILL YOU DRAKE!!" A voice rang out followed by a few bangs. 

"HA! YOU COULD TRY!" Timothy Drake replied as he ran away from his younger brother, Damian Wayne. Damian had his sword in hand and liked ready to impale Tim.

"STOP FIGHTING! BOTH OF YOU!!" Dick Grayson yelled chasing his brothers, frantically trying to stop them from killing each other.

The girls of the Wayne Manor were slowly getting aggravated. Barbara, Steph, and Cass were just about done with their brothers antics. They did this same routine every single day and they were done with it. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Barbara yelled making all three boys freeze in place, scared to death of Barbara's wrath. "We have had enough of all of.... this." She gestured to all three of them.

"You just gestured to all of us." Dick stated confused. 

"Your constant fighting is not good for your health." Steph scolded. Cass silently agreed by nodding her head. "And it's very annoying hearing you scream for hours." Barbara added. 

"What do you have to say?" Cass glared at them with her best batglare making them shiver. 

"Sorry." They muttered. "Wait, something is missing." Tim stated. "Who- Where are Jason and Kenzie?" This was never good. Those two were responsible for the semi severe injuries last time.

"I don't know." Barbara admitted. "Let's go look for them." The group fanned out to find the Todd Twins, or the Terrible Twins, according to Tim.

Jason and Kenzie sat on the roof munching on nut clusters they made last night at the safe house. They were addicted to them. These delicious treats were the perfect balance between salty and sweet. "So, what are we doing up here?" Kenzie glanced at her twin. 

"Easy. To escape our.... family problem." Jason replied taking another bite of the sugary treat. 

"Problem?" Kenzie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, problem. Whenever we are around and Dami decides he wants to kill Tim, we get caught in the middle and get in trouble." Jason explained with his mouth full. 

"Ahh I get it." Kenzie finished her great and stood up. "I'm bored. What should we do? Its a beautiful day, the sun is shining,and not villains have escaped Arkham so far." She smiled and breathed in some fresh air. 

Jason thought for a moment. "What was that show we were watching last night? Warrior Ninja?" 

"DC Ninja Warrior?" Kenzie asked answering his question. 

"Yes! What if we did a course similar to that in the back yard?" Jason suggested. 

Kenzie's eyes lit up and a huge grin appeared on her face. "That is a brilliant idea! Let me call in a favor." 

"From who?" Jason asked. 

"Sarah. The meta teen we saved a few weeks ago. She can create things and make them solid. She can also make them dissolve." Kenzie got out her phone.

Barbara groaned as she flopped onto the couch. They looked everywhere and couldn't find the twins. She looked to see Steph and Tim cuddling, and Dick was with Cass teaching her better english. Damian was now missing as well. "Could this day get any worse?" She asked herself. 

"Ummm Babs.... Look outside...." Dick advised. Barbara looked to see a huge obstacle course in the backyard. Barbara didn't even try to hide her face palm. 

"What is going on out here!?" She snapped as she entered the backyard. 

Kenzie and Jason stopped and they both fell into the water. "Hey!" Kenzie yelled as she got out of the water soaking. "We were bored so we got this to cure out boredom." 

"Is this an exact replica of the DC Ninja Warrior course!?" Steph asked while trying not to jump and act like a fangirl. 

"Maybe." Jason teased. 

" -tt- Where did it come from? " Damian asked. 

"Sarah. A meta we know." Kenzie explained before smirking. "I challenge you all to a match. We each will be on a team of doubles. The fastest team gets the honor of having another team do whatever they say for a week and get bragging rights. You in?" 

"Yes!" Everyone including Barbara agreed instantly. 

"The teams will be Dick and Tim, Barbara and Steph, Cass and Damian, and last but not least me and Jason. Got it?" Kenzie set her stopwatch. 

Jason cleared his throat. "Each team will send One participant to start the first round. After the first round is over the next participant will play. Got it? Good." Jason finished before anyone could reply. 

For the first round of was Dick, Barbara, Cass, and Jason. Dick got 20 seconds, Barbara got 25 seconds since she had a little bit of trouble with the salmon ladder, Cass got 25.5 seconds, and Jason got 20.5 seconds and he was angry. He was .5 seconds away from beating Dick. 

"Best him for me Kenzie." Jason called. 

Tim went and he struggled a lot. He got a 28 second round. Steph got a 26 second round and Damian got 21 seconds. 

It was all down to Kenzie. She jumped from platform to platform and did the ladder and ran up the wall as fast as she could. She got 21 seconds. She groaned and jumped into the water. 

Nobody knew who won and nobody really cared. They kept doing to course for hours, they called it training for patrol instead of a workout. Once they were finished it disappeared.

"Where?" Tim asked in shock. 

"THANKS SARAH!!" Kenzie yelled to nobody. 

Barbara smiled. "Now boys, are you ready to face punishment for earlier." A sadistic look was plastered on her face and she gave a small giggle. 

Dick, Tim, and Damian were officially screwed until Kenzie have everyone a package of nut clusters she and Jason made. "Call it a peace offering." She smiled and turned to her brother. 

'Did you record it?' Jason asked through their mind link. Since they were both resurrected at the same time in the same Lazarus Pit they had a telepathic mind link. The down side was their right eye flowed red when it was used. 

'Yep! I already sent it to Bruce. He will definitely laugh. I also recorded what happened earlier today.' To prove it she pulled out a tape and showed the recording to Jason. 

'Priceless.' 

'Indeed. Wanna go binge watch Cake Wars?' She asked. 

Jason gave her a 'are you really asking me that' look. "Of course I do. Let's leave before they tell at us for being missing for half the day." Both twins jumped on their motorcycles in the Cave and sped into Gotham to binge watch Cake Wars. 

Once Barbara realized they were gone she was furious. It would take hours to find them. They had safe houses everywhere, and she didn't know where all of them were. "You win, Twins. You win." 

Jason and Kenzie smirked as they recorded that from the secret camera they installed. "Thank you, Babs."


	24. I'm Very Disappointed

Requested by:  
SecretlyJasonTodd

Damian Wayne and Timothy Drake were at the Bat Computer devising a revenge plan. Their target was Jason Todd, their brother. He had stolen the last cookie to many times and he needed to pay. Damian drew up schematics while Tim typed blueprints on the Bat Computer. So far they had nothing. 

"What are you doing?" Both boys jumped and looked behind them. They saw Dick and Barbara behind them, holding hands. 

"We are finding new ways to take down villains." Tim quickly lied. "We wanted to unpredictable." Tim went on to explain how if they used the same tactics Gotham's villains would figure out patterns. 

"Okay! No need to give a two hours dissertation." Dick three his hands up in defeat. "I only asked a question. Geez." He started to walk away. Barbara sighed and followed him. 

Damian sighed in relief. "-tt- That was an acceptable save, Drake." Damian pulled up Jason's file. "How do we get back at him?" 

"Prank him for an entire day?" Tim suggested.

"Child's play." Damian sneered. "We need to think big." Damian looked back at the screen. "Think big." 

Jason looked at the ground as he walked through the streets of Gotham. He pulled his hood over his head trying not to be noticed by the media. The paparazzi was brutal with anything to do with the Wayne's. Since he was said to be dead, that would raise even more questions. He grunted as people pushed past him trying to get a glimpse of Bruce Wayne as he gave his boring speech. Bruce knew Jason was there. He always seemed to know where the 'prodigal son' was. Nobody could escape Batman. Not even his own sons. 

Hey! Jason heard Kenzie is his mind. 

Yes? He replied somewhat annoyed. 

Look up. He looked up to see Kenzie sitting on the roof. She was in the blind spot of the paparazzi. 

And? 

Come up and join me! I have food. Jason shrugged and looked around to make sure nobody, or cameras, were looking. He jumped up into the ladders of the apartment building and climbed to the roof of the building. 

"Thanks." He took the bag of food from her. 

"So, what's up?" She awkwardly started. 

"Eh, nothing much. This speech is boring. Too bad it daytime." He replied between bites. 

"Yeah." Kenzie agreed. She finished her fries and looked at her twin brother. She stood up and stretched. "Hm? Looks like Brucie's speech is over." 

Jason looked down and saw the crowd start to disappear. Bruce was seen getting into his limousine. "Yeah." He and Kenzie made their way down to the ground. "I'm heading back to the Manor. Wanna come?" He offered. 

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders. "Got nothing better to do." She followed Jason through the alley to his motorcycle. "Manor?" 

"Yep." Both twins hopped on their own motorcycle and raced each other back to the Manor. Jason ended up winning since he cheated, according to Kenzie. 

Damian and Tim finally came up with their perfect, fool proof revenge plan. They just needed to get Jason alone. Since Kenzie was there, it was about to get ten times harder. When she was home, she and Jason were almost inseparable. Almost. They had thought about this and had a plan to get her out of the way. 

"Hey Boys!" Kenzie's voice echoed in the cave. "What's up?" She hugged both of them ignoring their protests. 

" -tt- Nothing that concerns you. " Damian rudely snapped. 

"What he means is we are working on a private case that Bruce assigned to us." Tim lied through his teeth. 

Kenzie looked at them with suspicion. "Alright, just be safe and if there's trouble just call." She left them, but had a very bad feeling about what they were planning. 

Damian and Tim quickly turned around and inspected the plan. "You ready, Drake?" 

Tim smirked. "Of course, Wayne." Tim mocked.

Damian have Tim a stone cold Batglare. "Don't mock me. I know of several ways to kill you right here, right now." Damian threatened his older adoptive brother. Tim just rolled his eyes. Everyone knew Damian would never do anything to hurt his family. 

Tim and Damian made their way up to the Manor officially executing their plan. Tim went to find Jason while Damian went to find Kenzie. 

"Todd!" Damian called and Kenzie have him a 'be quiet I'm busy' look. "I need you to get something from Blüdhaven. Grayson refused to get it for me." Damian demanded. 

"What do you need?" She asked. Something was up. 

"I forgot my robin mask there. I fell asleep at Grayson's apartment." He lied, well mostly. He planted his mask there for the sake of the plan. 

"Okay!" Kenzie played along. "I'll go get it, but you owe me." She was definitely going to find out what was going on. 

Damian smirked as he watched Kenzie walk away. "Kenzie has left." Damian told Tim through the comm. 

"Got it. Jay is in position." Tim said through his side of the comm. He waited for Damian to reply. 

"On my way, Drake." Tim heard Damian reply. Tim looked at Jason who was sitting calmly by the Apple tree reading a book. Jason somehow didn't notice to hole behind the tree, or maybe he did and chose to ignore it. 

Tim finally saw Damian jump down from the roof. They got into position. Jason games and stood up ready to go have a nap before patrol. (What? Heroes need sleep to. Even Anti Heroes) Damian and Tim jumped at him and pushed him into the coffin. They closed it and fled the scene. 

Jason didn't know who pushed him and locked him in the coffin. All he saw was darkness. He felt like he could breathe and he struggled to. Years threatened to fall from his eyes as he tried to call down. He pushed at the opening, but whoever did it locked the door. He closed his eyes and tried to use the calming method Kenzie taught him. "Breath in for four seconds. Hold for seven, out for eight." He whispered. He continued this procedure, but it didn't help that much. He kept having flashbacks of his death. He remembered how he woke up wrapped in bandages and how he couldn't move. This started his claustrophobia. He felt like throwing up as he tried to escape his small right spaces prison. 

"Jay!?" Kenzie yelled as she pushed the coffin open. Jason bolted up with tears in his eyes and his breaths ragged. She knew this was Tim and Damian's work. "Hey," her voice was soft. "Calm down. Remember the breathing. In for four, good for seven, out for eight." 

Alfred soon found out and began to give Tim and Damian his speech. "I am very disappointed in you two. You are Master Jason's brother. You should be ashamed. If you really read his file closely, you would know he is claustrophobic." Alfred continued his speech while Jason sat a few feet away trying his best to calm down and not throw up. 

Tim and Damian felt extremely upset. Tim felt that Jason would hate him. He should've looked closer at the file. He's Red Robin. The detective. Damian felt bad because he remembered what his mother did when he was out of line. He remembered the small spaces she would trap him in and force him to stay in for hours. They slowly approached him. "Jay?" 

Jason shakily looked at them. "I'm sorry. If only I had known I would never had done that." Tim blurted out. Damian agreed and looked down. "I would understand if you hate us, Todd." 

They both were taken aback when they heard Jason chuckling. "This is priceless. I never thought you had it in you. Could you repeat that?" He held up his phone. 

"Don't push it, Todd." Damian snapped. 

"You forgive us?" Tim asked. 

"Of course I do. I'm not cruel. It was just a prank. Though, next time, read the files more carefully." Jason slowly stood up and smirked at them. "You have five seconds to run." 

Tim and Damian didn't waste time to beeline in the opposite direction. Alfred and Kenzie watched amused when Jason chased them threatening to tickle them and lock them in a room with Dick on a sugar high. "He really has changed, Mistress Kenzie." 

"Alfred, call me Kenzie." She looked back at her brothers. "Yeah. We both have changed since we were brought back. Both in good and bad ways." She picked up Jason's book and looked at it. "How Not to Die: For Dummies." She read. Laughing, she put it in her bag. "He said he'd never read it." 

She walked away and Alfred went back to baking his cookies inside. She pulled out her phone. "You'll never guess what Jason was reading...."


	25. Karaoke Night Part One

Requested by:  
SecretlyJasonTodd

Italics = Girls singing  
Bold= Guys singing  
Both = Diet with a girl and a guy

The Bay Family had just gotten back from a long, hard patrol. Crime never seems to take a break. Many members of the family, or all, wished it would do so. Everyone was present for the post patrol review. Well almost everyone. The prodigals, or Jason and Kenzie, were not. They always missed these meetings and nobody really cared, since everyone, even Bruce, hated them. However, it was needed for crime fighting purposes. 

"Are we done yet?" Dick Grayson groaned as Bruce finally finished the list of villains they had stopped. He wanted to get some sleep. 

Bruce sighed and put the list on the table. "Yes, we are done." 

"Finally!" Everyone said in unison. They all beeline up to the Manor for some sleep. 

The next morning came faster than expected since they were out later the usual with patrol. Dick managed to get to Blüdhaven in time for work, Damian and Tim barely made it to Gotham Academy, and the girls just made it to their schools. Barbara quickly got to the Gotham Police Department to meet up with her father, Police Commissioner James Gordon. Jason and Kenzie were still now where to be found. 

"Grayson! We got a case." Dick's sergeant told the blue eyed officer. 

"What is it?" Dick asked grabbing the file. He opened it and saw a missing persons poster. He saw a picture of a child with blonde hair and bluish green eyes. "Conner.... Lance?" The name was freakishly familiar. It reminded him of Dinah, but she was with Oliver and she didn't have a child. He looked up at his superior. "Who is he?" 

"Don't know. We have no records of him. It's as if he just appeared out of thin air." The sergeant replied picking up more case files. 

"Who put in the form?" 

"That's the thing. Dinah Lance did." 

"What?" Dick was now thoroughly confused. Dinah was not pregnant and she did not have a child. "How is that possible?" 

"We don't know. That's why you get the case." The sergeant walked away before Dick could reply. Leaving him with the peculiar case. 

He worked on it all day and had gotten nowhere. He was starting to get agitated. He sighed and noticed his shift had ended half an hour ago. He got the case and went to the Manor to ask Tim for help. 

When he arrived he saw everyone sitting in the living room. He mentally face palmed, realizing it was the annual Karaoke Night. "I'm here. Sorry I was late." He put the case file on the counter and sat next to Tim, who was on the couch with Stephanie and Barbara. Cass sat next to Damian on the floor. Jason sat on the chair with Kenzie sitting on him claiming she was sitting on the chair no matter what. 

"Who is starting?" Barbara asked. 

"I will." Kenzie smiled. 

Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't need another guy  
To fight my battles, to overshadow me  
Don't ya know I'm dangerous?  
Fire burnin' in my blood  
I got this handled, I don't need rescuin'

You can call me a princess all you like  
'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side  
But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you  
I'ma show you

How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Boy, you better bow down on your knees  
Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?  
So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Boy, you better bow down on your knees  
Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?

Eyes on me like I'm a prize  
But you better recognize  
I'm not your angel 'cause I belong to me

You can call me a princess all you like  
'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side  
But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you  
I'ma show you

How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Boy, you better bow down on your knees  
Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?  
So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Boy, you better bow down on your knees  
Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?

Yeah  
You can call me a princess all you like  
'Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side  
But that ain't what I want, I'ma show you

How to treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Boy, you better bow down on your knees  
Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?  
So treat me like a queen (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Boy, you better bow down on your knees  
Can I get a "Yes, your majesty"?

Kenzie sat back down on Jason smiling with a innocent smile as they rest of the group looked at her with shock. "Next." 

Barbara stood up and looked at Dick. "This one goes to Dick Grayson." 

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
(call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware

I'm like a ring leader  
I call the shots  
(call the shots)  
I'm like a fire cracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip  
Everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go  
We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm running this  
(like, like like a circus)  
Yeah, like a what?  
(like, like like a circus)

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip  
Everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go  
We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip  
Everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go  
We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus.

She sat down and looked at Stephanie. "You're next."

The blonde huffed and stood up. She had a determined look on her face as she pulled out her phone and chose her song. 

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world  
F*** your ribbons and your pearls

'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm more than just a picture  
I'm a daughter and a sister  
Sometimes it's hard for me to show  
That I'm more than just a rumor  
Or a song on your computer  
There's more to me than people know

Some days I'm broke  
some days I'm rich  
Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a b****  
Some days I'm strong  
some days I quit  
I don't let it show, but I've been through some s***

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world  
F*** your ribbons and your pearls

'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl

'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm more than just a number  
I'm a hater, I'm a lover  
Sometimes it's hard for me to show  
That I'm more than just a title  
Or a comment going viral  
There's more to me than people know

Some days I'm broke  
some days I'm rich  
Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a b****  
Some days I'm strong  
some days I quit  
I don't let it show, but I've been through some s***

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world  
F*** your ribbons and your pearls

I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl.

Bruce have Stephanie and look because of the swearing, but she just have him an innocent look. She sat down and Cass stood up. Barbara had helped the girl with her song. 

Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family  
When you walk away, it's when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
Mom, please wake up  
Dad's with a sl*t, and your son is smoking cannabis

No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic

No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

The girls smirked and looked at the boys. "You're all next." 

Dick sighed and went first. He got out his guitar and started to play.

Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother, I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister, I will help you out  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother, I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister, I will help you out  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Everyone enjoyed his song and he sat down. Jason sighed and knew there was no escape. He kept it a secret but he rather enjoyed singing. He turned on his song and started. 

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

The song made everyone feel sad, but it represented Jason so well. Tim was next. He stood up and started. 

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the

(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

(Pain)

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

(Pain)

Tim sat back down and Damian glared. Damian never liked to sing in front of people. It was to humiliating and childish. 

"Fine." He snapped and chose his song.

Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag!)  
Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint  
(Sorry couldn't think of a better song)

Damian sat down. "Are we going to do doubles?" Steph asked the group. 

"Next time we will." Barbara promised the blonde.


	26. Karaoke Night Part Two

Requested by:  
SecretlyJasonTodd.

Both = Diet with a girl and a guys  
Italics = girl singing  
Bold = boy sining

The Karaoke Night was almost over and with Steph begging to do the doubles round, Barbara finally gave in and started to splint the group into doubles. In the end it was Jason and Kenzie, Tim and Steph, Dick and Barbara, and Damian and Cass. 

"Who goes first?" Dick asked. 

"Us." Barbara smiled at him. He groaned. 

Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old

I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old  
Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Once I was seven years old, momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old

They finished and sat back down. Kenzie and Jason were up. 

Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know we used to be mad love  
So take a look what you’ve done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems

And I don’t think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Did you have to do this, I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin, what was shining now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me, were I'm weak, baby, I couldn’t breathe  
And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me  
Oh, it's so sad to, think about the good times, you and I had  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know we used to be mad love  
So take a look what you’ve done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems  
And I don’t think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Did you think we’d be fine, still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don’t think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last  
Did you think it all through; all these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't, so if you’re coming my way just don’t  
Oh, it’s so sad to, think about the good times, you and I had  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know we used to be mad love  
So take a look what you’ve done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems  
And I don’t think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Band-aids don’t fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
You live like that you live with ghosts  
Band-aids don’t fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
You live like that you live with ghosts  
Cause if you love like that blood runs cold  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know we used to be mad love  
So take a look what you’ve done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems  
And I don’t think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know we used to be mad love  
So take a look what you’ve done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems  
And I don’t think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood

Both the twins sat down and Tim and Stephanie stood up ready to sing their doubles song. 

I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it  
I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon  
So honey, hold my hand, you like making me wait for it  
I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah

Late night watching television  
But how'd we get in this position  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something

I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch (outta touch)  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation  
All I wanna do is get into your head  
Yeah, we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation  
Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby

Late night watching television  
But how'd we get in this position  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love (no)  
But I need to tell you something

I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?  
I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'  
I'm running outta time, going outta my mind  
I need to tell you something, yeah, I need to tell you something  
Yeah

I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much? (Did I say too much?)  
I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)  
When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

(Yeah) I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? (Yeah, I need to tell you something)  
I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Both Stephanie and Tim shared a kiss before sitting back down. Jason made a disgusted noise while Kenzie looked away. Inside she was cheering how her little brother was growing up. 

Damian and Cass stood up and looked at each other. They had the perfect song. Damian started to play it.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Damian and Cass sat back down and everyone smiled at them. "That was... Deep." Jason commented when they finished singing. "Amazing, but deep." 

Soon every one was back at their house or at the Manor getting ready to turn in. Dick went to his room at the Manor and took the file with him. He was going to find this Conner Lance.


	27. Injustice 2

Requested by:  
Me 

A/N: If you haven't played Injustice 2, Harley Quinn is a hero in the game, Dinah and Oliver are married and have a son Called Connor.

Dick looked at the file he had gotten from work. The child, Conner Lance, has no records anywhere. He didn't even have a birth certificate. He groaned as he closed his laptop. Nothing. He had found absolutely nothing. He even called Dinah and she said she never put in a missing persons report. He decided to go to the Cave and have Tim help. 

"Hey, Tim!" Dick called as he entered the cave. The teenager perked up and turned to him. "I need your help with a case." 

"Sure. What's going on with it?" Tim didn't wait for a reply as he took the file from Dick's hand. "Conner Lance?" He looked at Dick. 

"I already called. Dinah doesn't have a kid. However, my sergeant, Brian, said Dinah was the one to file it." Dick explained what he knew to Tim hoping he could help. From the look on Tim's face, even he was perplexed. 

"I'll do a face recognition at the police station and if it's Dinah, I will contact the League and say we have a shapeshifter on our hands." Tim immediately got to work on doing just that.

"Thanks, Tim. Call me if you find anything. I have a date with Barbara." He gave Tim a hug and left to go on his date. 

Tim stated and started working on face recognition. He found Dinah and she looked exactly like Dinah Lance, but slightly older and had a different hair length. "Who are you?" He asked no one in particular. He phoned Jason and asked him to keep a look out for the new Dinah. "Ask Kenzie to help you.... She's not with you? Where is she? .... Okay." Tim hung up. Jason was out looking for Kenzie. He promised to look out for Dinah while he was out. All Tim could do now was wait. 

Kenzie frantically looked around the Arrow Cave aka the Quiver. Conner had been missing for two days now. Harley Quinn was with Dinah Lance-Queen and Oliver Queen. Conner Lance-Queen was their son. Harley and Kenzie were both God Mothers to him. Everyone was looking for him. Harley walked over to Kenzie after they finished looking in the Arrow Cave. 

"Hey, you okay?" Harley have Kenzie a hug and sat next to her. The reformed clown was now a crime fighting clown, who hates Joker. She

"Yeah, I guess. It's just been hard lately. Keeping all these secrets, especially from Jason. I'm just glad we all managed to escape." Kenzie have a small, weak smile. 

~Flash Back ~

Kenzie used her bracelet dimension traveler one last time. She was going to save Harley, Dinah, Ollie, and Conner from the new Regime and Superman. She has been stuck in this dimension for a year. Before Lex died he made the bracelet to allow her to go home. It was a one time use. While she was stuck in the dimension, Superman used her an experiment. He injected her with four serums. Each have her a power of the elements. Since she was given four she could control all four elements. However, she hates using her powers and whenever she used a power a small flame would emit from her left eye. The flames color depended on the element she was using. 

"Harley!" She whisper called. "Ready?" 

The clown smirked. "Ready." She smashed the glass with her secret bat and opened Kenzie's cell. The duo went to free the husband, wife, and child. Harley opened it while Kenzie stood guard. They only had two minutes before the Regime would try and stop them. 

"I can only do this once. Are we ready to leave?" Kenzie asked one last time. 

"Yes, we are ready." Dinah reassured. 

Kenzie nodded. "Okay." She activated her bracelet and a portal opened. Everyone went through and Kenzie saw Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman, who was being controlled. She gave an innocent smile and walked through. She didn't miss Superman racing to catch her. She didn't miss his look of pure rage. She definitely didn't miss the road of anger.

When they got back, she took them to the Arrow Cave. "You can stay here. This Oliver Queen abandoned it when he joined the League." 

Dinah looked at her with a small smile. "Thank you for everything you've done for us." Dinah have Kenzie a hug which she returned. 

"You're welcome. Now I have to get home and give a very thought out excuse why I was gone for a year." Kenzie have everyone a hug. "I promise to visit." She got on her motorcycle and sped off towards Gotham.

~End Flash Back~

Kenzie looked at Harley. "I'll go to Gotham and find something about where Conner is." 

"Thank you. I have to go help calm down Dinah." When Dinah heard her name, Oliver came over. 

"Harley, why don't you go to Gotham with Kenzie. You and Kenzie both know Gotham better than us." Oliver suggested. 

"Sure thing, Ollie." Harley's voice echoed in the cave.

Kenzie and Harley both got on their motorcycles and sped out of the cave and towards Gotham City. They only hoped they would find thinking about Conner's disappearance in Gotham.

Jason, Tim, Dick, and Damian were in the Batcave. Jason and Damian were filled in about Connor, while Dick and Tim were filled in on Kenzie. 

"So she's been missing for two days?" Tim asked. 

"Yes." Jason clarified.

"That was when Conner went missing. He went missing two days ago. They could be connected." Tim pointed out. 

"Kenzie would never kidnap a child!" Jason snapped defending his sister. 

"I'm not saying that." Tim defended. "I'm just saying they both could be kidnapped or something." 

Jason calmed down a little bit. Dick spoke up. "We should be looking for-" 

"Me?" Kenzie asked as she got off her bike. "I'm here. I was just visiting a friend in Star City." She half lied. She looked up at the Computer to see Conner. "What do we know what this child?" 

"All we know is he went missing two days ago. We did find this where he was last seen." Dick held up a small piece of green fur. 

"Joker." She muttered angrily. "I'm gonna kill him." 

"How did- OF COURSE!" Tim banged his head on the desk. "How did I not realize that!?" 

"If he hurt that kid, he'll wish he was never born." Jason snapped. He was sensitive when people, villains, targets children. 

Dick looked at them. "Tim find out where Joker is. Everyone else, prepare to find Joker and save that kid." With that he did a dramatic exit. 

Kenzie looked around and discreetly left. She pulled out her phone and contacted Harley. "I know who took Connor. Joker has him. You know where he is? I'll meet you there." She need the call and turned around. She saw Tim and Damian. "Yes?" 

"Who were you talking to?" Tim asked when Kenzie jumped. 

Kenzie narrowed her eyes. "No one." When she went to move they blocked her. 

"Who?" Damian snapped. 

Kenzie gritted her teeth and kicked him in the stomach. She ran past Dick and Jason and jumped on her bike and sped off. "Wait!" Tim yelled. 

Jason smirked as he held up her phone. "I pick picketed her." He scrolled through her phone. He froze when he saw Harley Quinn in her contacts. "Guys..... I think I know where she is going." 

Harley saw Kenzie pull up next to her. They looked through the window of the warehouse by the port. She saw Joker holding a crowbar circling Conner, who was tied to a chair. He already looked pretty beaten up and was gagged. 

Harley gripped her bag tighter. "I'm gonna kill him!" She snapped. 

"Wait. My brothers will be here soon." Kenzie said. As on cue her brothers were there, but they were not looking happy. 

"So you are working with Harley Quinn and the Joker." Tim spat. He felt betrayed. 

Harley burst out laughing. "That's hilarious, Bird Brain." The clown smirked. "Time to save my God Child." She jumped through the window. To the Bats amazement they saw her best up the Joker's goons and begin to beat him with her bat. 

"Harley Stop!" Kenzie yelled. The Joker was unconscious and covered in his own blood. "We came to rescue Conner, not to kill the Joker." 

Harley reluctantly stopped and untied Conner. "Aunt Harley? Aunt Kenzie?" He asked weakly. He coughed up a little blood. "You came. I knew..." Conner went unconscious. 

Kenzie looked at Harley. "This is bad. It's to far to the Arrow Cave and he would never make it. Agent A is the only one who could help." 

Harley looked back at Connor. "Fine, but I'm coming." 

"What!?!" Dick yelled. 

"You can't bring a criminal to the cave!" Tim objected. 

Damian just glared at Harley and Jason was silent. "Was she connected to your disappearance a year ago?" He asked her. 

She looked at her brothers. "I'll explain everything once we get Conner to safety." 

They made it to the Bat Cave and Alfred immediately got to work on the blonde child. "Explain." Damian snapped. 

Kenzie and Harley explained the other dimension and what had happened. They explained the Regime and Brainac. Harley but back tears as she explained how Superman killed her child, Lucy Quinzel. Once they finished the Bat boys looked at them with shock. 

"I'm dead?" 

"I was in the Phantom Zone?" 

"I killed Grayson?" 

Jason looked at Kenzie. "You got powers because Superman experimented on you?" 

Kenzie looked down. "Sadly you are all correct. Before Lex Luther died, he made a bracelet that allowed me to return home. I stayed to help fight the Regime. We failed so I helped Harley, Dinah, Oliver, and Connor escape to this dimension. They are staying at the abandoned Arrow Cave." Kenzie explained looking down. 

Harley cleared her throat. "Well this has been fun, but I need to get Connor home. Ollie and Dinah can finish helping him. Mind if I zeta over?" She held Connor in her arms. 

"No. Tell Ollie I'll babysit next week." Kenzie called as Harley went to leave.

"No problem!" Harley laughed as she and Connor left. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were mad at me." Kenzie said as she stood up.

"We aren't mad. Sure, we feel upset you didn't tell us, but you had your reasons." Dick smiled at her. "You will always be our sister. Powers or no powers." When he finished his little speech they have Kenzie a big group hug. Kenzie smiled into the hug. She was finally home with her family right where she belongs. 

Word count: 1810 

I hope you enjoyed. 

I need help with Requests. Please, if you can, request something. I'm in dire need of inspiration.


	28. Injustice 2: Brotherly Love

Requested by:  
Christelightlavo.

Nightwing aka Damian Wayne sat on his bed looking at a picture of him with Dick, Jason, Kenzie, and Tim. Every one of his siblings have died. He missed them all dearly. Tim was killed by General Zod, Jason and Kenzie were publicly executed, and Dick was killed by and himself. He never meant to kill his older brother. It was all a huge mistake. An accident. No one believer him that is was an accident. He just got so mad at Dick. When he saw his brother and sister executed, he began to question the Regime's tactics. He sighed and put the picture back in his suit. If anyone knew he had that picture, he'd be suspicious and mostly killed for 'treason'. 

Damian grabbed his sword and left his small room. He smiled softly as Jason would've hated the room due to its extremely small size. He really missed his old family. Damian had come to the conclusion that even though Joker was dead, he had won. This angered the former Robin. He wished everything could go back to the way it was. He missed the Dysfunctional Wayne Family. 

As he entered the prison hall to begin his guard shift, he remembered how Dinah, Oliver, Harley, and Connor escaped. He only knew they had escaped and nothing more. He entered and stood by the door. He saw Barry, Hal, and Kara sitting in their cells looking depressed. He understood why. They had fought the Regime and lost. He honestly felt bad for them. He was starting to understand why they fought the Regime. 

"How could you stay with them?" Kara asked, feeling betrayed. "After what they've done?" She looked at Damian trying not to cry. 

Damian looked at her and sighed. He didn't know why he was still with the Regime. "Do you feel guilty?" Barry asked Damian, who was obviously feeling guilty. 

"Why?" Damian snapped refusing the feel guilty. These people were criminals. He was confused by their looks of confusion and realization. 

"You really don't know?" Hal asked softly. The former Green Lantern looked straight at the former Robin. 

"What don't I know?" Damian asked as he stepped closed to their cells. 

"About Kenzie?" Barry stated, but it sounded more like a question. 

"Kenzie?" Damian asked in shock. "She was killed a year ago. With Jason."

Kara shook her head. "She did, but didn't. It's what Clark did." Kara explained how Harley and the others escaped. She told Damian what Clark did the other dimension Kenzie. 

Damian felt rage. "Superman is going to be me for death when I'm done with him." Damian quickly went to open their cells. He made his decision. He was going to betray the Regime. 

"What are you doing?" Barry asked as Damian opened their cells. 

"Getting you out of here. I know a safe place to stay for now." Damian explained as he gave them their costumes. He gave handed Hal his ring, and turned off the Red Sun rays. "Hurry up. We don't have much time." 

Dick Grayson aka Nightwing sat down next to Damian Wayne, his little brother, and turned on a Disney Movie. 

"Disney? Really Grayson?" Damian stars at Dick.

"Yes, Disney." Dick have his signature cheeky grin and pushed play. The brothers ended up watching three Disney classics before Damian fell asleep and Dick went out on patrol. 

He was fighting with Joker's goons before he blacked out. He woke up on a building roof. He saw another Nightwing. This one wore red and black. Dick got out his escrisma sticks. "Who are you?" 

The other Nightwing turned around, sword in hand. Damian's eyes widened and he ripped his sword. "Grayson, how are you alive?" 

"Dami?" Dick asked extremely confused. "Wait, alive?" 

Damian stood there frozen with shock. Dick sighed and put his sticks away. "What is happening?" 

Kenzie suddenly appeared. "So basically Damian was feeling guilty and I thought is would be a good idea to connect your minds so you could make out," Dick and Damian froze and Kenzie went red. "I mean make up!" She suddenly disappeared. 

"So what happened to me in your universe?" Dick asked. 

Damian slowly started to crack. "I... I killed you. I never meant to. I threw my staff and you and you fell and you broke your neck." Damian had years falling from his eyes. 

Dick felt bad for his younger brother. "It's okay. Shh. It's find." Dick hugged Damian. "Tell me what's happened." 

Damian explained the Regime and Brainac and Superman. He explained all of the problems and troubles he had. He told Dick about Tim, Jason, and Kenzie. He broke down sobbing as guilt flooded over him.

Dick hugged him and pulled him closer. "It's okay. You can fix your mistakes. The Damian I know never gives up. He's a Wayne. We, Wayne's never give up." The world started to fade. "I'm not your Dick Grayson, but for what it's worth, I forgive you, Damian. Keep fighting the good fight." Dick have Damian one last smile. 

Dick bolted up and saw he was tied to a chair. He groaned. 'Why me?' He thought. (Becuase DC loves hurting you in the movies) He saw Damian in front of him. He was surrounded by unconscious people. "Why must I always say you, Grayson?" 

Once Dick was free he hugged Damian. "Never forget we love you, Dami. Tim, Jason, and Kenzie all love you. Even Bruce." 

"Ugh, get off me Grayson." Damian left and Dick followed him back to the Cave. 

Damian bolted up to see Kara, Barry, and Hal standing over him. He slowly got up to see them in the old League of Assassins hideout. "What happened?" He snapped. 

"You blacked out when we got here." Hal said as Damian stood up. "What happened to you?" 

Damian have a genuine smile. "Let's just say, I had a revelation." He turned to the board behind him. "Let's get planning." 

"Planning for what?" Barry asked. 

Damian smirked and turned back to them. "Defeating Superman and saving the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Request Forms:  
> Main Character(s)  
> Plot  
> Genre( angst, fluff, etc)  
> AU  
> Crossover (optional)


End file.
